Bathroom Break (AKA Ellie gets her Period)
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Just a little one shot that popped up in my head as I was playing the game in Pittsburg. Came across the bathrooms and thought, "What if they needed a bathroom break and Joel was in a funny position?". This is what came out of it. Joel was doing some searching when Ellie asked for a bathroom break. He got a little more information than he wanted. Joy. Father/Daughter like fluff.


_**Bathroom Break (AKA Ellie gets her Period)**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Joel was calming down a little after that slight near death experience of drowning to death by a hunter holding him underwater, if it wasn't for Ellie shooting the guy in the head to kingdom come. If anything, he should be thanking her, but his pride wouldn't let him...for now at least. He will thank her later. After going though and scavenging for scraps of what he could fit in his pack, as well as fining a comic book for Ellie when they have a bit of down time, they kept going forward to get to the Pittsburg Bridge. They had to get out of this hunter infested hell.

"Um...Joel?" Ellie spoke up.

Joel turned around and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um...I need to go." She replied.

"What?" Joel asked.

They needed to get out of here. They don't have time to stick around waiting for either clickers or other infected that is running around here. If anything, Joel would rather face infected and blow them away than deal with hunters. But life's just not that fair.

"I need to go Joel. You know, go?" She stressed and she crossed her legs together.

Luckily, They were near two bathrooms.

"All right, Make it quick." Joel said as he jerked his head back to the woman's rest room.

Ellie didn't waste time as she ran into the bathroom. Joel stood watch with his shotgun and kept his eyes and ears open if anything was coming their way. As he made sure there was nothing around, he quickly placed his pack down and looked through it. He had the following:

145 pills (He needs to save them up in case he really needs them)

123 parts

2 3/4 scissors

2 1/4 tape

Three rags

Three bottles of alcohol

Three Bags of explosives

One and a half small bags of sugar.

He was lucky to have three of everything. Molotov cocktails, nail bombs, smoke bombs, and a bat with sharp rusty scissors. At least he was better prepared this time.

He quickly took stock of his weapons. He knew he was running low on some ammo. That was something of bad luck right now.

Seven bullets for pistol

Eleven Bullets for revolver

Eight Bullets for rifle

Fifteen Rounds for shotgun (Uses it only if he absolutely has to, especially for close range)

Nine arrows.

At least he has ammo. He remember a couple years back when he was fresh out and had to get the hell out of dodge. He still has those scars from being shot in the ass. That was a Forest Gump moment there. He gave a scoff about the old days.

"Are you done yet, Ellie?" He called into the woman's bathroom.

"Um...does bleeding count as being done?" She called back.

Joel felt the blood drain from his face. Say it wasn't so. The girl was NOT having her period. Not NOW!

"What do you mean?" Joel called back.

"I mean, Joel, is that I'm bleeding from my vagina." Ellie said as a matter of factly.

Damn, she had a sailor's mouth. She would put one to shame. He groaned and shifted through his pack and grabbed a couple of rags. He was going to use them as igniters for Molotov cocktails, but the least he can do is save her the embarrassment of making sure she doesn't bleed everywhere.

"Here. " He said as he walked in the bathroom and hid behind a stall. He held out his hand with the rags and they were quickly taken out of his hand.

"Thanks. I forgot to pack some of my stuff for the trip." She said unashamed.

Joel sighed and left the bathroom rubbing his head.

"At leasts she didn't ask for a tampon." He muttered to himself.

He remembered having the talk with his daughter Sarah about it. His daughter was so disgusted about the fact that women shoved a wad of cotton into their vagina that she swore never to use them. Unfortunately, Ellie heard his mutter and came out and said,

"What's a tampon?" Ellie asked confused.

Joel sucked in a breath so fast that he coughed.

"What? I'm just wonderin'. What is it?" She asked.

"I'll...tell you later." He said as he walked down a hallway, trying to find something to scavenge to keep his mind off of the subject.

"C'mon, Joel! Tell me!" She asked.

Ellie was genuinely curious about what a tampon was. Joel knew that she wasn't going to let up anytime soon and will keep badgering to him about what a tampon was. He fumbled a little after explaining when a girl get's her period, (He flushed a little. Why did he have to go through this?), he explained what a tampon was.

Ellie had a look of disgust and revulsion on her face.

"EW! What the frick* were you people thinking back then? Did all girls shove shit up there for the hell of it or what? You guys must be bat-shit insane to do that." She said grossed out.

"That was the norm for girls back then." Joel said stone faced, still reeling back from the horror of explaining to a young girl how girl would take care of their periods.

"Pft. Whatever. Let's get going." She said as she went ahead.

Joel never wanted to have that talk again. EVER. If he did, it would be too soon.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_And here's the oneshot for the Last of Us. Awesome gameplay, Great Storyline and Amazing Characters. As for this *, this meant that I'm substituting. I don't use the f-bomb in my fics because I don't like it. If you don't like the substitute, too bad deal with it. Anyways, This popped up while I was playing on hard mode (Freaking clickers and hunters, The AI loves to kill me off every few minutes) and i thought it would be humorous to put it in here. Hope you liked the little one-shot! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
